


Unexpected

by pickingupellen



Series: Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/pickingupellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo 2010 - Sensory deprivation.<br/>I was playing with uncommon pairings and these two crawled in to my head for this prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed

With a gasp of pleasure Peter arched his hips up away from the hand pushing up under his back, his wrists and ankles pulled against strong leather restraints reminding him of the lack of give in them. His head pressed hard in to the pillow under him, the blood rushed to his head and he felt dizzy, sick, he tried to ground himself as his eyes flicked back and forth under the blindfold, breath sounding overly loud and panicked to his plugged ears, hips slammed down in to the bed taking the hand with them, already disorientated the rising panic made his head spin the world tilt and whirl, time seemed to drag on for hours as mere seconds passed. Suddenly a finger softly caressed his cheek and a thumb brushed down his cheekbone before cupping his chin, soft lips pressed down on his, they opened and shut rhythmically as rumbling vibrations of unheard low words echoed through his skin. Peter opened his mouth wordlessly reaching up following the other man’s lips for more reassurance. They meet and kiss. Peter’s neck ached by time they break apart, his breath calmed, heart slowed and his head’s stopped spinning. Peter’s hand was caught up by a large but gentle, slightly callused hand and he squeezed the other man’s hand before releasing it. Peter knew his Dom was there and that one word would have him released and wrapped in strong arms but the panic was going as quickly as it came already being replaced by beginning passion. His Dom moved away.

  
Time passed slowly as Peter lay in the silence and dark, the sensitivity of his skin seemed to increase and reach out. The pressure changed next to him and something brushed against him, instinct makes him try to curl away from it even as it made him moan and his balls tighten. A firm warning slap was delivered to his arm leaving pain like 100 sharp pinpricks that made him moan as it faded. He straightened out twisting his head blindly for a moment then waited. Nothing happened.

  
Warm air was his only warning, a tongue slid slick and nimble in to his navel then slipped down tracing the edge of hair before disappearing again, Peter tensed as the damp cooled in a curl of ocean breeze making him shudder. After a few seconds a hand dropped on to his stomach as a head gently rested down on his chest, his flinch caused shaking on his chest from laughter before the hand slipped to his cock firmly pulling it a few times before his Dom moved again he whimpered at the loss of contact and lifted his hips hopefully. A puff of air hit the tip of his cock then narrowed to a thin column of air that his Dom blew firmly down to his sack before moving in close and sucking one side in to his mouth drawing a groan from him as he pulls on the restraints in an attempt to reach for his Dom. His Dom drew his mouth upwards leaving a wet trail before engulfing him in one move to the root his throat vibrating as he held him. Peter lets his hips drift up slightly before being pushed back down a solid arm clamping across his stomach to keep him there his body tensing as a rush of lust hit him. His Dom started to bob his head and for a second Peter could almost hear the noises in his head, before he’d even realised he had imagined it the noise has brought him to the edge and he gasped hoarsely. The noise made his Dom raise his head and disappear off the bed again. Moments later his Dom pressed his lips to Peter’s, his tongue pushed insistently in to his mouth as he climed to straddle Peter and their dicks touched together. Peter ground upwards seeking more contact and his Dom obliged pushing down gently before reaching one hand down catching both in one hand just below the head, twisting his wrist in a practised move before stroking firmly.

  
Peter could feel his Dom’s hair on his face and his other hand on the side of his head before he gently pulled one ear plug out and whispered,  
“Come now, Darling” in his soft Scottish drawl, twisting his wrist in that certain way and sparking him off suddenly, he shuddered through his orgasm. His Dom reached up and unhooked his hands before pushing the earplug back in and guiding him blindly to his cock to suck him off. Peter moaned round His Dom’s dick as he realised that he wouldn’t know when his Dom was going to come.

  
Suddenly it was over and Carson was drawing him up and Carson was drawing the blindfold off, sheltering his eyes with his hand. Carson was taking the ear plugs out and Carsonwas whispering to him as Peter wrapped his arms round him.


End file.
